


Are you enjoying the party?

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Golden hair and golden eyes. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of talking, Fluff, M/M, i don't really know how to tag this, maybe a little, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after was awkward for Jaime.</p><p>Sequel to Come on, little rose.<br/>Jaime's confused and Loras smiles too much.<br/>There's a feast, and Loras is drunk and cute, and Jaime's even more confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you enjoying the party?

The day after was awkward for Jaime. He had woken up lying half naked across his wine stained bed, sticky in his breeches and surrounded by pieces of his armour. He had just a few, vague and blurry memories, and none of them explained what happened.  
When he got dressed and got down the tower, he saw a servant in the Round Room cleaning a puddle of vomit near the door.  
-When you've done here, go clean my chambers.- he ordered putting on his belt and going out.  
Strolling down the main court, he met Ser Osmund, probably returning from a watch.  
-Lord commander.- he said bowing his head. -We were worried this morning, when you didn't attend breakfast, but Ser Loras said you had quite a lively night. Are you fine now?- he asked mealymouthed.  
-Yes, thank you Ser Osmund. I am fine. Where is the king? And with who?- Jaime asked.  
-He's in his solarium having breakfast with queen Margaery and her cousins. There are Ser Boros and Ser Loras with them, Ser Meryn at guard of the door.- Ser Osmund replied.  
-Thank you, Ser Osmund.- Jaime said, and walked past him.  
He went looking for Cersei, in her chamber first, then in the Great Hall and in the whole courtyard.  
While crossing the training yard, someone shouted at him something like "We look forward to seeing you at the next feast, lord Jaime!" but he didn't stop. He remembered going into the stand to stop the feast and even he starting drinking. But from then, it was pitch black.  
Eventually, he found Cersei in the Sept.  
He sneaked on a bench next to her. She wasn't praying, she was just staring at the altar, lost in her thoughts.  
-Cersei.- Jaime whispered making her jump.  
-Gods, Jaime, you scared me. I looked for you this morning but your knights told me you were, umh, unwell.- she said, frowning her eyebrows.  
-Wait, so you don't know what I did last night? Weren't we together?- he asked worriedly.  
Cersei raised an eyebrow, then sniggered when she realised.  
-Congratulations, Lord commander. You fucked someone and you were to drunk to remember. Good job. What are you, eighteen?- she commented nastily.  
-I don't...- he muttered, but he didn't know what to reply.  
-Leave me alone, Ser.- she ordered sharply, and Jaime had no reason to stay.  
Cersei's reference to eighteen-years-old made him think. He recalled what Boros had said about Loras stating that he had a lively night. It might be... No, it couldn't. But he had to know.  
He quickly reached Tommen's chambers.  
-Ser Meryn, switch place with Ser Loras, I want to talk with him.- he said to his knight, so angrily that the other grinned while going inside, probably thinking he was going to reprimand Loras.  
When the Tyrell got out of the room, Jaime gripped his wrist and dragged him far from the door.  
-You know what happened last night.- Jaime hissed, and it wasn't a question.  
Loras broke into a laughter, but stopped as soon as he saw how angry Jaime was.  
-Yes, I do. I was with you.- he said, and some pieces fell into place.  
-When you say with me...- Jaime murmured.  
-Yes, I mean with you.- Loras said, with a grin that made Jaime want to punch his pretty face.  
-Have we...- the lord whispered with actual concern.  
-No, we haven't. You jerked me off, then I left. You were so drunk, my lord, that I couldn't let you do it.- the younger one said. Then he added, whispering in his lord ear: -But you wanted me to ride you.-  
Jaime flushed. The fact that he didn't remember anything of it made it a thousand times more awkward.  
He could have fucked anyone -anyone!- in that fucking keep, in that fucking town!  
A whore, a servant, even another knight if he wanted to. But Loras, that arrogant little prick, now he could threaten him to tell anyone. And if Cersei had known...  
-Oh, fuck me!- Jaime hissed to himself, forgetting Loras was still there.  
-What, my lord?- he asked kindly, winking that long eyelashes of his in a way that made Jaime want to slap him really hard.  
And then fuck him against a wall, but that thought shouldn't find a place in his mind.  
-Shut up. You know that if you tell someone what happened you will probably executed for treason, right?- he snarled.  
-I know, my lord. And dying it's not on my schedule. For me, it's enough that you know.- Loras replied.  
Jaime had nothing to reply, which made him flush a bit.  
How come that kid was able to hush him like that?  
"You could have said a lot of things, if trying to fuck him wasn't enough" a tiny voice, weirdly resembling Tyrion's, said in his head.  
-Well. So. Nothing happened, right? You just walked me to my chamber, I imagine. And then you left.- Jaime said with sudden confidence.  
Loras smirked.  
-Yes, my lord. There's nothing else.- he said.  
-But you were pretty good at doing nothing.- he whispered, so near his lord's ear he could bite it, and with a hand placed on his hip.  
A shiver ran down Jaime's spine, and he mentally swore at the young, impudent knight.  
Repressing the instinct to tear that grin off of his face, he just left without saying anything else.  
Loras stayed there, content and slightly turned on, thinking that, after all, that night hadn't been a complete mistake.

Jaime could have his little revenge, if he could call it so, a few days later.  
It was Loras nameday and Queen Margaery had thrown a small party in the Queen's Ballroom.  
Just a few dozens of guests: the King and the Queen, the whole Kingsguard, some of old comrades of Loras and the Tyrells that had stayed in King's Landing.  
Queen Cersei had not so kindly declined the invitation, as well as the other lords of the council. It seemed the nameday of a simple guard, for how noble and highly placed he was, was no worth the presence of a queen.  
Jaime laughed when Cersei told him.  
-The Queen is throwing the party, my sweet sister. And she won't give the tiniest fuck about your presence.-  
Indeed, queen Margaery was all smiles and laughters, purring like a cat over his beloved brother.  
Far from the sight of his husband's mother, she was free to act as the sixteen-years-old girl she was.  
While king Tommen played with her cousins, she talked and drank and ate with the soldiers.  
She wanted to always have her brother a few steps behind, so she ended up dragging him between the tables in a sort of awkward dance they weren't fully aware of.  
Jaime was studying them, thinking about Cersei and himself and how the two Tyrells resembled them.  
They looked a lot alike, same long, wavy, brown hair, same big, sweet, amber eyes. They both moved with grace and their identical smiles were so bright they could blind someone.  
Loras was a few inches taller, but they could be believed twins.  
Jaime couldn't help wondering if Margaery was as lustful as her brother. If she was still virgin, Renly had been a lot more stupid than he seemed. In his place, with a pair like that, he wouldn't have wasted a night sleeping.  
When Margaery asked him to dance, thoughtfully taking his left hand, he had to bite down his lips not to ask her.  
With his hands on her hips, he could feel how soft but yet slim she was under the green velvet of her dress. She was a great dancer, and she was so sweet and eloquent that she actually caught Jaime in a conversation about flowers and dresses before he could realise it.  
When they parted, he felt a bit numb but weirdly peaceful.  
There was such a small amount of ladies that some men had to dance with other men, but everyone was pretty much too drunk to care.  
At some point, Jaime found himself dancing with Loras.  
The young knight's cheeks were adorably flushed because of the wine, his eyes shined and he couldn't stop laughing.  
-Lord commander, my dear lord commander! Are you enjoying the party?- he asked, pulling himself a little too close to Jaime.  
-I am, Ser. And you, do you think you're celebrating properly your birth?- the Lord asked, smiling at the boy's happy drunk.  
-I definitely am. My sister's just so good at planning gatherings. She always says music has to be as good as food, and wine and beer always at their best.- Loras replied.  
-Have you received any gift?- Jaime inquired, speaking as he was talking to a maid instead of a knight.  
-Aye. A white dagger, a white cloak, a white breastplate with my coat of arm embossed upon. I miss wearing green and gold, you know?- he said, complaining just like a maid.  
The music changed, and Loras should have slid to the left, but as the other dancer was even drunker than him, it wasn't hard to just push him in the place he should be and keep dancing with Jaime.  
As Margaery saw them, she couldn't help giggling, but nobody else noticed.  
Jaime himself was to distracted to pay attention to the music or to what they should do. He had never been a great dancer.  
-What were you wishing for? A sword made of valyrian steel? Or maybe a dress, or a book?- he asked, kinda making fun of the other.  
Loras didn't notice.  
-I don't wish changing my sword, mine has served me well, and it is a gift from Renly. And I haven't got time for books. But I could really use some new thicker clothes for the oncoming winter.- he said more seriously than the subject required.  
Jaime laughed, but in a weird, sweet way. Loras was just so pretty, innocent and frivolous, with all that silly talking and cute smiles, that Jaime almost forgot he was a knight and not a damsel.  
-Did you get me something, my lord?- the guest of honour said, smirking and getting a little closer with a dainty twist.  
-I think Ser Meryn asked me for some gold a few days ago, but I don't really know what for.- Jaime replied and Loras giggled again.  
When they parted, Loras making two steps backwards, there was a little, a very tiny trace of disappointment in his eyes.  
Jaime hated himself for noticing it, and almost wanted to punch himself for caring.  
-But maybe- he started saying while twirling towards his knight. When he encountered Loras' eyes again, they were shimmering with renewed excitement. -Maybe I could give you something a little more...personal.-  
-Later.- he whispered, just a few inches far from his face.  
For a second, when he saw Loras' smile beam on his lips, he felt happy, he felt good, he felt right.  
Then Loras slid to the left and they danced with others.  
For the rest of the party, Loras kept getting drunker and drunker, coquetting around like a proper guest of honour, showing off all his feminine side.  
Jaime observed him, while talking with others, while trying to get drunk enough to not be responsible of his actions, but he just couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Loras.  
And, overall, what he wanted to give Loras.  
He found himself desperately trying to recall the taste of his lips, and the fact that he couldn't made grow in his chest a burning, bursting want to taste him again.  
He danced, he chatted, he ate, he drank, but it was all vain. Nothing that wasn't Loras could keep him focused for more than a few minutes.  
Food and wine lost their tastes compared to Loras' smell, violins lost their sweetness compared to the young knight's voice, torches lost their light compared to the Tyrell's smile.  
Blaming it on the alcohol and the tiredness, at the end of the evening, Jaime found himself crazy. Totally out of his own hands.  
Every member of the Kingsguard had already gone, two of them to guard the king's sleep, the other to get some rest for the morning shift.  
Loras had the morning shift too, and even if it couldn't be that late, they had started before sunset and the moon was still pretty down in the sky, he had no other excuses to get him out of there.  
He walked towards the two siblings, who were chatting with their cousins, trying to think about the best way to say what he had to.  
-Queen Margaery.- he found himself saying too soon, kneeling in front of the young girl.  
-I hope you will forgive me, but I have to stole your guest of honor. He has some duties to attain to at dawn, so I think he should get some rest.- he said smiling with complete confidence.  
Loras bite down his lips not to grin. Margaery was a little less subtle.  
-You know you can do what you want of him, Lord Jaime.- she said beaming and she almost winked.  
Loras had some difficulties in controlling his laughter and he toddled a bit when walking, but he was still pretty much self-conscious. After having kissed his kins goodnight he followed his lord commander out of the ballroom, smiling with no apparent reason.  
-Isn't my sister just the best?- Loras said as they got out.  
-She is.- Jaime replied sincerely.  
The Keep was quiet except for the muffled sound of music from the ballroom. They were walking fast towards the White Sword Tower.  
-You don't really like dancing, do you? I saw you often sitting down.- Loras asked, impudently taking his lord's hand and crossing their fingers.  
-Well, I used to. Now, without my hand, it's always so awkward that I don't enjoy it anymore.- the Lord said.  
-That's a pity. Improving your dancing would have improved your sword fighting. They're both all about being agile, precise and confident, and for doing both well you have to know your enemy, know your abilities, and then to follow your instinct.- Loras said, leaning over his lord's shoulder.  
-Are you giving your lord commander lessons, ser?- Jaime joked, repressing a giggle.  
They exchanged a glance, Loras' a bit concerned and shy, cute as a puppy, and Jaime's charged with a sort of tenderness mixed with desire; just a few moments, and talking got useless.  
They filled each other's mouth with almost hunger, like they had been starving for it for ages.  
Something in Jaime's head told him that he missed it, even though he didn't remember having done it before.  
Loras' body was almost screaming that he waited definitely too long for it.  
His hands went on the back of Jaime's head, holding him firmly, while Jaime's arms were wrapped tight around his waist.  
Although he was so horny he could have fucked him right in the yard, Jaime managed to force himself to part.  
-Not here.- he murmured, then took Loras' hand and dragged him fast into the tower.  
They almost ran through the stairs to reach Jaime's chamber as soon as they could.  
As they closed the heavy, white door behind them, there was no way they could stop.


End file.
